EMERGCON
Se pasará de turno entre la noche del sabado 19 y la mañana del domingo 20 de mayo (hora colombiana). "The path from surrender to nuclear war is a very narrow one... and a fast one, too." _W E L C O M E_T O_E M E R G C O N_ Reglas # Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer y acatar estas reglas. # La Administración se constituye cómo un órgano imparcial y está prohibida de imponer intereses. # Está prohibida la implausibilidad; todos los usuarios deberán evitar permanentemente el uso de la misma. La Administración está en potestad de eliminar partes ilógicas de los posts, de forma que se recomienda buscar ser coherentes. # Los turnos tendrán una duración de seis meses in-game y se pasarán cada tres días a menos que una mayoría de 3/4 de los usuarios posteen antes. # En caso de que un jugador no postee por más de tres turnos seguidos sin justificación, será suspendido del juego y aquella entidad que controlase estará abierta a ser pedida por otro. # Cualquier usuario que desee unirse al juego deberá escribir en la discusión una reseña histórica del país que desee, además de la petición formal. La Administración se reservará el derecho de aceptar o no las solicitudes. # Se seguirá el mismo procedimiento anterior para cambiar de nación, además de una justificación. # Una vez que se haya posteado, el post no podrá ser editado. Se aconseja no subir posts hasta que se esté seguro de tener todo lo que deba tener, por lo mismo. Esto no aplica a Diplomacia, que podrá contestarse aún después del post (si no hay contradicciones). #Todo acuerdo o acción planteada fuera de los post o artículos relacionados con el juego no tendrán validez oficial. # Los jugadores no pueden postear resultados, solo planes/acciones. La Administración decidirá los resultados en los eventos. # En caso de desacuerdo con una decisión de la administración se deberá de promover la denuncia correspondiente en la página de discusión de manera clara y argumentada. # Se recomienda ampliar eventos o conflictos en sus propias páginas para facilitar la lectura de los posts. # Las órdenes deben de ser breves y concisas. Posts de más de 5 páginas no contarán. # La Administración se reserva el derecho de intervenir naciones con o sin jugador dependiendo de su juicio. Una intervención en una nación con jugador no sacará al jugador de dicha nación, pero sí alterará las decisiones tomadas en las que haya una intervención. # Se recuerda a los jugadores seguir las indicaciones que el Sistema de Juego indique. Mapa Mapa del mundo para mediados de 1961 El mapa se actualiza cada bimestre (seis meses). Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Naciones |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 *border|30px Alemania Federal - Klaus *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px República de Cuba - Generalísimo *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno *border|30px Imperio de Etiopía - Xalisco *border|30px República Gabonesa - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG |-|América = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px República de Cuba - Generalísimo *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Europa = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Zimba3 *border|30px Alemania Federal - Klaus *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex |-|África = *border|30px Imperio de Etiopía - Xalisco *border|30px República Gabonesa - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Asia = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Oceanía = Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 Archivos (Aquí irán todos los archivos que se hagan conforme avance el juego) Artículos Anexos y listas: *Países *Conflictos bélicos *Organismos Internacionales *Clasificación *Participación Sistema de Juego: *Sistema de Juego Diplomacia Propuestas Bilaterales Aquí se deben de poner las peticiones o acciones que una nación lleve hacia otra y requieran una respuesta de la misma. Para confirmar que sucedan la nación requerida debe contestar afirmativamente. * border|30px '''Se abre y requiere una inversión de 3 fábricas de material ferroviario con impuestos del 3%. Votaciones de la ONU Aquí cualquier nación puede introducir mociones de las Naciones Unidas que la sala plena (ordinarias) o Consejo de Seguridad (extraordinarias) debe responder. Paralización del programa nuclear israelí (Asamblea General, Consejo de Seguridad) * border|30px Desde la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas condenamos el programa nuclear israelí y pedimos ante las Naciones Unidadas a todos los países civilizados y, en especial al Consejo de Seguridad, que se condene y se paralice el programa nuclear israelí el cual consideramos un riesgo para la seguridad regional, y para la paz mundial. **border|30px Desde Gran Bretaña estamos totalmente en desacuerdo con la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas pues como se ve es para uso civil y no uso militar. **(Banderaloca) Desde Italia, se está en total desacuerdo con la posición soviética. Turnos I Semestre, 1962 "Año Internacional del Esfuerzo de no-Proliferación Nuclear" Premio Nobel de la Paz a León M´ba "por sus esfuerzos por el progreso del África poscolonial". '''AMÉRICA Estados Unidos 1. Protestas mayormente pacíficas de los negros en el Sur por la incapacidad gubernamental de llevar justicia al caso de los freedom rider asesinados. 2. El número de freedom rider se incrementa exponencialmente. 3. Polémica por la reunión planeada con oficiales soviéticos tras saberse las acusaciones de la HUAC. 4. Las medidas hacia Cuba, Vietnam y la India parecen empezar a tener resultados positivos. 5. Se detecta una detonación nuclear de magnitud media-alta cerca a las costas de Vietnam. Cuba 1. Elementos socialistas en el gobierno exigen a Castro la expulsión de los estadounidenses. 2. Empiezan "excaramuzas" callejeras en Santiago entre seguidores oficialistas y opositores. Argentina 1. Aunque una porción de la oposición peronista se contenta con las nuevas medidas la mayoría sigue descontenta con la prohibición a Perón de participar. 2. Encuestas dicen que los recientes eventos han dejado la popularidad gubernamental alrededor del 30%. 3. Empieza una micro-migración interna hacia la Patagonia en busca de más tranquilidad y un costo de vida barato. 4. Se reportan movimientos extraños dentro de la cúpula militar. México '' 1. La aparente falta de reacción federal sobre el caso de los cubanos es fuertemente criticada en círculos anticomunistas y/o de derecha. 2. En un incidente de causas desconocidas la cárcel donde estaban los "guerrilleros" cubanos es atacada. Siete de ellos escapan mientras otros tres mueren, además de un policía. Los veintiún restantes son movidos a D.F. 3. Grupos sindicales piden la ampliación de la financiación al ISSSTE y el sistema de bienestar. ''Otros '' República Dominicana: Leónidas Trujillo es asesinado. Joaquin Balaguer asume el poder provisionalmente. Venezuela: Romulo Betancourt proscribe el Partido Comunista. Colombia: Con un supuesto resultado de 45% - 41%, el candidato frentenacionalista León Valencia gana las elecciones. Este reporte es demandado por el MRL. Incertidumbre general. 'EUROPA ' ''Unión Soviética 1. El discurso de Jrushchov es aplaudido por partidos socialistas y comunistas alrededor del mundo. 2. La estrategia de Frentes Populares empieza a implementarse en el Tercer Mundo. 3. Proponentes del PDICE piden al Politburó empezar su implementación en, por ejemplo, Vietnam. 4. Aunque tanto Nasser como Lumumba se muestran abiertos a la colaboración ambos se confirman como escépticos del sistema soviético. 5. La investigación del atentado de la carta falla en encontrar a los responsables. 6. Se esperan buenos resultados en educación e investigación tecnológica para los próximos años. Reino Unido 1. Se pasa una nueva ley de impuestos retornando la tasa gravada a su forma original más una rebaja del 2%. 2. Anglicanos ortodoxos y ulsterianos muestran su inconformidad con la apertura católica en Irlanda del Norte. 3. Independencias de Kenia, Uganda, Tanganica y Basutolandia bajo el manto de la Mancomunidad. Quedan bajo administración británica Suazilandia, Bechuanalandia y la autónoma Federación de Rodesia. 4. Irlanda rechaza prontamente ambas propuestas británicas. 5. Estalla el Escándalo Vassall. Se descubre que un agente británico (John Vassall) estaba realizando tareas de espionaje para la Unión Soviética. Cólera de los tories por el evidente fracaso de las medidas de 1961. Alemania Federal 1. La embajada francesa en Alemania cierra por un mes en protesta a los comentarios sobre De Gaulle. 2. Ocurren migraciones a gran escala de alemanes orientales hacia Berlin Occidental; se calcula en 250´000. 3. El flujo de irlandeses se reduce considerablemente. 4. El Benelux bloquea cualquier iniciativa hasta que no se resuelva el asunto con los Países Bajos. 5. Es creado el Gesittet Gruppe, sociedad civil independiente, en oposición a las medidas militares. España 1. ETA continúa aumentando su área de influencia y haciendo daños de infraestructura en el norte. 2. Surgen en Cataluña grupos maquis en abierta oposición al régimen franquista. 3. Se reportan ataques de nacionalistas marroquíes en Ceuta. No hay víctimas mortales. Italia 1. La reforma administrativa se salda en cambios menores de poca relevancia. 2. Aunque las legislaturas locales parecen dispuestas a implementar el PISC y la reforma anti-corrupción, la denuncia de un dirigente napolitano de haber sido chantajeado por el gobierno bloquea nuevamente su pase. 3. Misteriosas muertes de reclutas de la Cosa Nostra y desapariciones de agentes a lo largo del país. 4. Aumenta considerablemente el flujo turístico y tenuemente la migración. 5. La política de fracturación es rechazada por el sector empresarial pero tiene éxito en bloquear el déficit. Yugoslavia La administración ha decidido intervenir en el post de Yugoslavia para invalidar su apartado de Política Exterior. 1. Un accidente con una planta nuclear en Serbia provoca una fuga menor de radiación y la paralización del programa nuclear yugoslavo. Checoslovaquia 1. Los líderes eslovacos dan su aceptación a las políticas de autonomía local. 2. El sector desarrollista del partido aplaude las ideas del gobierno central sobre la reforma económica y judicial. 3. El anuncio del intento de abolición de la empresa privada causa bajas al comercio interno y la producción. Polonia 1. Las políticas de reservas agrarias, ampliación de circuitos y las automovolísticas son bien recibidas y prevee tienen éxito. 2. El intercambio diplomático sobre Galicia y Volinia se vuelve causa de burlas entre la población. 3. El volumen del intercambio comercial y la efectividad laboral crecen a buen ritmo. Otros General: Las elecciones en Alemania son vistas con preocupación y/o cinismo por la población europea. Países Bajos: Quejas diplomáticas contra la postura alemana. La intelligentsia ''anglo-francesa pide a sus gobiernos respaldar a los neerlandeses. Francia: En una rueda de prensa De Gaulle anuncia que "no se abandonará a los franceses de Alger". Francia: La muerte de nueve sindicalistas por miembros de la policía cuando protestaban contra Maurice Papon (jefe de policía de París y ex-colaborador nazi) genera indignación y una ola anti-gubernamental. Irlanda: Se confirma el parlamento elegido en 1961; nadie tiene mayoría. James Dillon del Fine Gael es nombrado primer ministro tras la confirmación de la alianza con los laboristas. Europa Oriental: La población se divide entre aquellos agradecidos por lo que parece una apertura del régimen soviético y los que se oponen integramente a aceptar las reformas y legitimizar la ocupación. - 'ÁFRICA''' Etiopía '' 1. La Policía empieza a hacer presencia institucional en las zonas montañosas y la fronter con Somalia. 2. Los musulmanes exigen el reconocimiento explícito de la igualdad de credos y el apoyo al desarrollo de las zonas de mayoría islámica. 3. El Fondo Monetario Internacional acepta financiar el ferrocarril a cambio de la liberalización completa del mercado de tierra y el establecimiento de banca formal en el país. 4. La tasa de alfabetización aumenta hasta el 18% (aprox.) 5. British American Tobacco y Rio Tinto Co. anuncian sus intenciones de empezar a invertir. ''Gabón 1. La gente se muestra contenta con los resultados económicos y acepta de buena fe las nuevas leyes políticas. 2. Desde la Assemblée tribale ''se funda la ''Ligue Mercantiliste Ivindo ''(Liga Comercial del río Ivindo) para modernizar la economía del interior del país. 3. El abandono del Franco CFA causa un desajuste de exportaciones temporal. 4. Formalización del sistema bancario gabonés de forma semi-plena. 5. Establecimiento de la primera clase media urbana, principalmente comerciantes y obreros industriales capitalinos. Aún queda mucho trayecto para que se haga mayoritaria. 'Senegal' 1. Se establece el Tratado de Amistad y Cooperación entre Senegal y el Malí. 2. Se promulga la doctrina ideológica ''sédarismo, ''una adaptación panafricana del reformismo sovietico siguiendo la estrategia del PDICE. 3. Se establece el Ejército Nacional Guèye con entrenamiento militar francés. 4. Expansión del puerto de Dakar y reforma urbanística del área circundante. 'Otros' General: Los ejemplos brindados por Etiopia y Gabón dan momentum al panafricanismo. La mayoría de naciones subsaharianas (a excepción de Sudáfrica y Kenia) se unen a la Unión de Estados Africanos. República del Congo: Después de serias discusiones internas y tras presiones internacionales los líderes políticos congoleños aceptan la unión con Gabón siempre que se mantenga la autonomía congoleña. Los detalles de dicha unión argumentan se deberán tratar en una mesa bilateral. R.D. del Congo: El gobierno de Lumumba pacta con el de Tshombe (en Katanga) para mediar sobre el estado katangués. Se declara un alto al fuego militar. Angola: La situación en la zona rural (con poca presencia portuguesa) degenera en anarquía con combates entre la MPLA y el FNLA. En Cabinda el MPLA es expulsado y se declara una república independiente. Algeria: Las negociaciones de paz se estancan ante las declaraciones de De Gaulle. Grupos de autodefensa franceses forman efectivamente un muro entre Alger y otros "fortines" en la costa con el resto del país. África Británica: Los territorios que aún se mantienen bajo forma de protectorado británico piden a cambio de su lealtad la colaboración del gobierno en Londres al progreso socioeconómico. Surge la idea de hacer un ferrocarril que conecte los mercados de las naciones en la Mancomunidad. - '''ASIA' Israel 1. La mano dura contra criminales nazis es celebrada a nivel nacional. La captura de Mengele en especial es vista como un triunfo de las políticas de la Mosad. 2. De momento no se procesan más nazis, aunque se cree haber descubierto el paradero de Walter Rauff. 3. La R.A.U. insiste en negar cualquier acuerdo hasta que no se reconozcan los derechos plenos de los árabes dentro de Israel y el cáracter indivisible de Jerusalén Oriental como territorio palestino. 4. Empiezan a darse tentativas privadas de "colonizar" Samaria con población judía asquenazi. Japón 1. Los nacionalistas extremos rechazan las palabras del Primer Ministro como una traición hacia el espíritu japonés y un abandono del orgullo imperial. El resto de la población se declara en general indiferente. 2. El antiguo liderazgo de la Naichō renuncia ante el fracaso para cumplir su deber hacia la nación. Inicia la reconstrucción del organismo. 3. Los homicidios de Tokio son rechazados por los tokiotas. La búsqueda del asesino (apodado Ren Shureddā por la prensa) se convierte en el evento más mediático en años. 4.'' Noboru tsuki no tochi'' se convierte en un éxito de ventas y es bien analizado por la crítica. Corea del Sur 1. La Asamblea Nacional se presenta dividida. Las reformas de Yosun pasan por poco. 2. La poca liquidez financiera gubernamental limita el alcance de los planes agrícolas e industriales. Lo poco que se logra hacer presenta resultados aceptables. 3. Ante el estado de las finanzas públicas, Hacienda alerta de la necesidad de hacer un alza general de impuestos o iniciar a emitir bonos de deuda ante inversores nipones y americanos. Corea del Norte '' 1. Empieza la recuperación de la producción agrícola. 2. Los trabajadores reciben con optimismo las reformas de estilo PDICE. Según datos de asambleas locales la industria crecerá a un ritmo de 10% en lo que queda de año. 3. Los gerentes industriales recomiendan al gobierno importar nueva maquinaria soviética y construir fábricas armamentísticas de cero. ''China Popular 1. Los maoístas "agradecen el puente pero prefieren no cruzarlo", ''en palabras de un líder comunista anónimo. 2. Los obreros abandonan las huelgas en vista de las nuevas condiciones laborales. 3. Rápida electrificación de las urbes costeras y Manchuria, no así del interior. 4. Agentes de la Guardia Roja encuentran a Mao Zedong en el desierto del Turquestán, agitado y con claras muestras de exhaustación física y mental. 5. El MPLA y el Vietcong piden ayuda del OAVEC. 6. Protestas de grupos budistas tibetanos ante la violación de la Ley de Cesión del Habla en el Tibet. 'Otros' Irán: El Shah anuncia la ''"Revolución Blanca", una reforma agraria modernista. Contento de los granjeros. Pakistán: Empieza a amplicarse la MGP con agresivas reducciones de impuestos a las empresas y la invitación oficial al capital privado extranjero Burma: Los cristianos fundamentalistas toman la provincia de Kachin entera. Se teme que los rohinyá también se levanten en Arakán. Win Maung (presidente) pide ayuda a China y la Unión Soviética. India: Se lleva acabo una ofensiva general contra la insurgencia comunista. (La administración quiere corregir; los grupos que están surgiendo en la India no son naxalitas, sino guerilleros izquierdistas comunes) Vietnam: La llegada de ayudas a ambos bandos genera un incremento considerable en la mortalidad. - OCEANÍA Australia: Los emús forman grupos contraterroristas. Empiezan batallas campales en el occidente del país. Samoa: La nación se independiza de los Estados Unidos. Nueva Zelanda: El Social Credit Party gana una serie de elecciones extraordinarias. - TEMÁTICAS ''' '''Estados Unidos: '''La proliferación nuclear / Expansionismo soviético en el Tercer Mundo '''Unión Soviética: Implementación del PDICE. Reino Unido: Escándalo Vandall / Desarollo de los protectorados. España: Ola de violencia nacionalista vascocatalana. Cuba: Destino del país. (Llamado crucial) Corea del Sur: Crisis de capitales estatal. China Popular: 'Cisma de los maoístas / Crisis de Birmania ''(Llamado crucial) border|30px Estados Unidos de América' 'border|30px Unión Soviética' 'border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda' 'border|30px Alemania Federal' 'border|30px España Franquista' 'border|30px República Italiana' 'border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia' 'border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia' 'border|30px R.P. de Polonia' 'border|30px Estado de Israel' 'border|30px República de Cuba' 'border|30px República Argentina' 'border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos' 'border|30px Estado del Japón' 'border|30px Corea del Sur' 'border|30px Corea del Norte' 'border|30px República Popular China' 'border|30px Imperio de Etiopía' 'border|30px República Gabonesa' 'border|30px República del Senegal''' Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:EMERGCON Categoría:En construcción